Meltdown
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: What seemed like a strange reoccurring dream, began to threaten Rin's life. Miku, only wanting to help, begins having the same dreams, as well. Rated for character death.


**Rin Kagamine & Miku Hatsune**

**Meltdown**

* * *

><p>AN: Here's another one of my famous one-shot songfics. This one is based off Rin Kagamine's song Meltdown and Miku Hatsune's nitagamo mix. It's partially based off the PVs, but not much. The story switches from Rin's POV, to Miku's, and so on. Enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.

* * *

><p>(Rin's Dream)<p>

"_Don't be afraid…" a young girl calls out to me. I turn my head, but I can't find the source of the voice. It doesn't seem like it's with me. It seems more like it's watching me – almost like it's over me. I shudder visibly. This place is haunting. Everything is shrouded with a heavy cloud of noxious fumes. If any of this was real, certainly I would be dead. I still cough violently._

"_Don't be afraid…" the voice echoes. Afraid of what? Afraid of the fumes? Her voice is robotic and very airy. I look down hesitantly. My outfit is changed again. In this reoccurring dream, I wear the same outfit – a black and white dress with a yellow ribbon similar to the one I usually where. I actually like it; it's modest and perfectly fitting. I assume it was made for me and me alone. The feeling I receive from it is terrifying. Who in this world of nothingness made it for me? My head is pounding from the fumes replacing my oxygen. I find it difficult to breathe suddenly. No, it's not the fumes. I look towards my once dangling hands. They are wrapped around my throat. I know it's impossible to strangle yourself, so I laugh it off nervously. My hands won't remove themselves from my throat, however. I try to set myself free, but my grip tightens. My vision blurs as the poison gas replaces what is left of my oxygen._

"_Why are you afraid?" the voice mellows. My grip tightens more; it feels like my neck will snap. I gasp melodramatically for air, but none enters my lungs, just more poison. I try to cry for help, but no words can form._

(End Rin's Dream)

* * *

><p>"No!" I screamed loudly, the windows rattling with my high-pitched voice. My body jolts up quickly, itself drenched in sweat. Before I realize I'm awake, Len, my twin brother, bursts through the door. The door flies open, hitting the wall with an audible crack. He has a look of obvious fear on his face, but I can also detect defensiveness as well. His eyes dart from all sides of the room before falling back on me.<p>

"What's the matter!" his words slur from his adrenaline rush. I tremble in fright, tears forming in my eyes. His eyes widen obviously, staring directly at my neck. I look towards the mirror, wiping the stinging tears away. My fingers trail down the bright red hand prints placed on my neck. Was I strangling myself in my sleep?

"Rin! What happened?" he shouted back at me, running up to my bedside and pulling me close. My throat, now rubbed raw, burned painfully as I tried to choke up the words. His form was nothing more than a bunch of blurs now. My nose ran disgustingly, so he handed me a tissue from my bedside.

"I'm going to call Mom," Len reassured, pulling away from me and getting up. My hand shot out, gripping the back of his shirt. He turned back and gave me a strange look. I massaged the tender skin of my neck, trying to soothe out the words.

"D… don't l-leave…" I cried out. I couldn't manage to look at him as I muttered the words. He nodded back at me and climbed back onto the bed. His wrapped around me as I clenched on his shirt for dear life. I drifted back to sleep, glad the dream did not return again.

* * *

><p>"Miku," Len yawned over the phone, "I think Rin needs you over here." I nodded my head solemnly. I could tell it was for a serious matter and not for play. He must've been up all night with her. Poor guy.<p>

"Alright, Len," I smiled sadly, "I'll be right over." I flipped my phone closed and set it down on my nightstand. Grabbing my green hair ties, I ran downstairs to wear my shoes were. I lost my footing going down the last step, but luckily my brother, Mikuo, was there to catch me.

"Gosh, Miku, slow down!" he spat back at me, pushing me away. I bowed politely then began on my race to my shoes. He shook his head, but I shrugged it off. As I slipped my feet into my shoes, I tied my hair up.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Mikuo. I'm heading over to Rin's house," I called out before running outside. My bike, standing where I left it, was in easy access. Skid marks decorated the driveway, as I hurriedly rode off. It was brief minutes before I reached her house.

"Hello?" I called, opening the door. Mrs. Kagamine came out of the kitchen to greet me, a worried expression on her face.

"Hello, Miku," she replies sadly, "I'm glad you came over. Rin is in her room." She looks down the whole time. Rin told me of similar dreams before, but never had anything like this happened. Without giving it a second thought, I rushed up the stairs towards her room. When I reached the door, Len was there comforting her. She was laying her head on his shoulders. There were visible bags under his eyes, but his look of worry changed into one of slight relief when I appeared. He was obviously tired. I nodded to him, and he nodded back.

"Rin," he said calmly, "Miku's here." She looked up, tear stains visible on her cheeks. Rin seemed like a nervous wreck. As Len began to leave, she clung to him until he reached the doorway, where she gripped onto me instead. I led her back to the bed, where she resumed the same position as before. My petted her head gently, trying to move her hair out of the way. I observed the partially visible red marks around her neck. _Why did she do it?_

* * *

><p>(Miku's Dream)<p>

_Where am I? This place seems strangely familiar, but I've never been here before. I'm certain. I seemed trapped, though. I reached my hand out and placed it on the glass before me. It wasn't like a container. I think it was a screen._

"_Welcome," a happy voice called out to me. I spun around, suddenly realizing that I was wearing high heeled boots. My outfit looked similar to a nurse outfit, only black and white instead of a single color. My once long ponytails were trimmed short – dyed a more greenish hue. The girl before was a stranger to me, but she seemed familiar to me._

"_Where am I?" I asked harshly, wanting to return back to comforting Rin. She mocked me with an icy laugh. A chill hit my spine as she approached me. She sounded delighted, but her face was plain and uncaring. As she approached her figure became clearer. She wore a white dress and had short blonde hair. Was she… Rin?_

"_Rin…?" I mumbled quietly. She laughed once again. I clenched my fist angrily. The way she mocked me only upset me more. I ran up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Though they were soulless pools of blue, I easily recognized that this was Rin – only she was younger._

"_Are you here to save her?" she snickered, an evil emotion covering her face. I felt my hands clench down farther, gradually moving to her throat. I wasn't homicidal! I didn't want to kill her! My hands had a mind of their own. The screen behind me began to flash blindingly. I looked back, horrified expression on my face._

"_Why are you afraid?" she shrieked demonically, her face trying a blue tint. The screen flashed back to normal, showing a picture of Rin, wearing the same type of clothing, strangling herself. I hear a crack, signaling that I'm crushing her throat. I realize that my hands control Rin's, but I can't stop choking the girl._

"_No…" I begin to cry out, "Stop it… STOP IT!" Rin's eyes begin to flutter closed. I begin to scream at the wicked girl._

(End Miku's Dream)

* * *

><p>"Miku!" Len shouts out me, jolting me awake. I look down to Rin, my hands wrapped around the neck of her unconscious form. I release her neck, just as Len slaps me across the cheek. I shudder horribly, my heart pounding. This can't be happening! He pulls Rin away from me.<p>

"Mom! Call the ambulance!" he screams down the stairs. He begins to give her CPR, trying to stir her awake. She weakly responds. My eyes fill with tears. I shove my way out of the room and jump down the staircase as Mrs. Kagamine is coming up. Before I know it, I'm on my bike peddling away. It's already dark outside, but I can't return back to my house. Not after what happened.

"Miku!" I hear an angry shout call me down the street. It's Len's voice. I barely manage to guide myself down the street, my eyes stinging painfully from the tears. After riding for more than fifteen minutes, I collapse on the side of the road. My arms scrape against the asphalt, causing them to bleed slightly. My knees are skinned raw. My head smacks against the road, letting out a sickening cracking noise. It's too painful to stand.

"I want to just die!" I mourned, my throat swollen with a dry lump. I felt awful. I needed to go back and make sure she was alright. I tried to push myself back up, but I felt dizzy. Maybe if I rested my eyes for a bit…

* * *

><p>(Rin's Dream)<p>

_Each breath I took hurt, but it was better to get semi-breathable air back into my lungs. It was reassuring to know I was asleep instead of dead. Last thing I remembered was lying there with Miku. She fell asleep, but I still felt safe with her nearby. I began to drift off myself. I felt something tickle across my shoulders, so I opened my eyes once again. A look of anger was plastered across her face as she began to throttle me violently. It was exactly the same as my dream, only the threat was crueler. This time I was able to manage a couple of screams before I lost consciousness._

"_Rin…" Len's echoed in the background. It sounded panicked, but in this reality it was softer. Where am I now? I opened my eyes lazily, gripping the dirt below me. Sand? I let it fall out of my palm. It is sand. I sat steadily. To my left was a beautiful seascape, one I had never seen before. In front of and behind me was a long stretch of beach. Not a city, town, or building in sight. It was like a desert with water. The sea breeze rustled through my hair. I let out a relaxed sigh._

"_Hello," a calming voice beckoned me. A figure was approaching me. She was short and skinny with pale white legs. It was like looking at my childhood pictures. The stranger was a little me. She looked scared, similar marks along her neck as mine. I reached for my neck as I stood up. My gloved hand traced along the painful sores._

"_Don't be afraid…" she smiled towards me. My body froze in fear. Her voice was the voice I heard before. I was prepared to run away, but she managed to grab my hand. How was she so fast?_

"_No, don't leave," she whimpered in a mock voice of how I said the same to Len, "We need to leave together. It's not safe for us here." What was she talking about? This place seemed perfectly safe. I could tell she was terrified though. It wouldn't do any good to leave her alone, either. I simply nodded, and she smiled. It wouldn't hurt to humor her, especially if she was right. She began walking ahead of me, motioning for me to follow. I followed kindly._

* * *

><p>(Miku's Dream)<p>

_I awoke in the same place as before, behind the screen. Flashing on the screen was a timer counting down. It read off "Countdown to Meltdown". That would explain the noxious fumes. I didn't budge at the impending threat, though. This was a dream, but I hoped the danger was real. I didn't deserve to live if this dream would continue to make me threaten my once closest friend. I fell to my knees, prepared to cry again. I soon heard the patter of little footsteps. Thinking it was that demon possessed copy of Rin, I looked up vengefully._

"_Where is your reactor?" I different child's voice asked me. What? What on earth does that mean? Before me appeared a younger version of myself. She wore a white dress similar to mine. She had no shoes on and her eyes were dull but not completely lifeless. She looked frightened, but she stood calmly._

"_Where is my… What do you me?" I retorted, trying to get a clearer look at her. She gave me a serious expression before quickly averting her attention to the screen I looked, as well. I showed a vision of Rin and her younger self walking hand-in-hand down a long hallway. With each step they took the countdown accelerated faster. I began to understand. Rin was going to be the cause of the meltdown, and the evil Rin was going to kill her._

"_You must hurry," she panicked quietly, pushing me towards the screen. I knew for sure I would be pushed up against it, but I was surprised by what happened. I started fazing through it. Everything was white, but felt a rush of power. I drifted away from where I came from, but I could see the little me looking back at me. Her hand rested upon the screen. I waved my arms forward asking her to come with me, but she shook her head. She blew away in a gust of pixels. She was gone…_

"_It's up to me now," I said through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes, trying to focus in on my goal. If I was going to stop this, I would need to control this reality. I felt tingles revolve around me. The picture began to appear before me. Rin was walking farther and farther away. They were approaching a bright light. They entered together, releasing a brighter light. An audible snicker, most likely from the young Rin, began to echo around me. My eyes shot open and I was in the same room they were in._

"_The reactor!" I shouted out. My feet carried me spastically, as I approached the door way. I gripped the sides, halting myself. I stared down. A rotating, metallic blue structure was present. The countdown hovered around it, flashing brightly. I could feel the radiation surrounding me. There was no chance of saving her now._

"_Why did she do it?" I could hear my voice say, "Why did she do it?" The second voice was a compilation of Len and Mrs. Kagamine's voices. That was all the encouraging I needed. I took several steps back, darted towards the door way, and dived down the reactor._

* * *

><p>(Rin's Dream)<p>

_I felt the air blow through my hair. Soon I would wake up and be safe from anything that would harm me. I would most likely wake up in the hospital, but that was better than be trapped here. Younger me reassured me that the only way permanently out was through the central core of this reality – the reactor. At first was hesitant, but I knew I could trust myself. Suddenly, my skin started to dematerialize. It felt like it was burning off. I knew this was the side effects of diving in the nuclear reactor, but it still hurt. I closed my eyes trying to relax. My boots started to burn off, along with my hair and skin. I felt woozy. I began to drift off. This is where I would wake up. She told me so._

"_Rin!" a loud voice screamed out to me. My eyes shot open, and I flipped over on my back. Miku was reaching out to me, herself angled straight downward so she could move faster. Her arms wrapped around me, restoring my skin and clothes. The reactor disappeared and I instantly felt better._

"_Rin, I don't have time for the full story, but what I can say is that I'm sorry. The younger you has been trying to kill you this whole time! She's the reason why I almost killed you. You can still make it out though!" Miku shouted towards me, pulling me into a caring hug. I felt a sudden energy rush through me and every portion of her dreams became visible to me. She was right._

"_Miku… I-" Before I could finish, she shoved me away. I flew I good distance away. The reactor appeared once again and I gripped onto the side. Pulling myself onto the blue support beam, I stared down as Miku disappeared. I heard a beeping noise; a countdown faded into view. 3…2…1…_

_The structure began to rumble. The once white background turned red. A bright ray shot up the reactor and blinded me. I lost consciousness as my hands slipped off the beam._

(End Rin's Dream)

* * *

><p>"Miku!" I screamed. The doctor and the nurses surrounding me jumped back. My eyes were wide open in fear, sadness, and a whole array of emotions. After a few minutes of being checked out they finally left my hospital room. I noticed Len sitting in the corner, and he approached me.<p>

"Rin, you're okay! Don't worry, Miku is gone, and she's never coming back," he tried to reassure, hugging me close. Tears filled my eyes, and I shoved him away from me.

"No! She can't be gone!" I cried out. He gave me a strange look, but played along anyway. He looked away from me before looking back solemnly.

"Miku's dead, Rin," my heart nearly stopped, "She crashed her bike on the side of the road, and busted her head open. By the time she was found, it was too late…" His voice cracked obviously. I couldn't believe my ears. I was so heartbroken, I couldn't manage any tears. I just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. I felt a burning sensation in my arm and looked towards it. Words were etched into it carefully – Miku's handwriting.

"_Where is your reactor?"_ I wonder what that means…

* * *

><p>AN: A little bit of a funny ending. Sort of. I'm not a hundred percent sure that "Where is your reactor?" is what was in Miku's video, but it was close. I liked how everyone got confused about the Engrish. I never knew this fic would end up so long.

Please review.

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.


End file.
